powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: Die Rangers! Die!
Casting *DaiRed / Ultra Red - Fallon Peterson *DaiBlue / Ultra Blue - Denise Howley *DaiPink / Ultra Pink- Sydney Jinkens *DaiYellow / Ultra Yellow - Sandy Jason *DaiGreen / Ultra Green - Jacob Martinez *Mentor Wasabi (Mentor of Dairangers) *Mrs. Farkinson *Touchron/Mr. Shelfs (Main Monster) *Yamaka (Leader of Monster Squad) Episode 1: Die Rangers! Die! Mentor Wasabi: Hello everyone, and today I will introduce you to the most bravest warriors I have ever known since I was a young warrior in training they come from a small Island in the middle of no where in a villiage and the five of them have been friends since they started school in the villiage. They are the Dairangers. 2 Years Ago... Mrs. Farkinson: (The screen goes black and then opens in with Fallon Peterson sleeping in school) You all have a big assignment on the way and it involves you all learning about the Myth about Telekineis and Ancient Tribe Lessons, so study hard. (She turns around seeing Fallon asleep and gets frustrated) And did you hear what I just said Fallon? Fallon Peterson: Well, I was asleep so sorry. Mrs. Farkinson: Well, you have detintion (Gives a detintion slip to Fallon) Today at 11am in Mr. Shelfs. If you get another your parents will have to come. Fallon Peterson: By the way, my parents are dead because they got killed by Yamaka the meanist b****rd I've ever seen! Mrs. Farkinson: Monsters are not real! Fallon Peterson: And your little finding a man teacher won't come true. (Stands up and goes to the door while all the kids are laughing at the teacher) Oh and by the I got to go to the room early to get detintion faster. (Leaves room with the other kids laughing in the classroom and then become silent as the windows break and monsters start forming in the classroom keeping the kids and teacher quiet as Fallon walks in the hallway). Kids: (Look at monsters and scream) Mrs. Farkinson: Kids, don't even think about looking at the windows like that. You'll get distracted. (Tries to stop them, but to no avail) Sydney Jinkins: (Meanwhile at detention) Great! Just great! I'll never get it done in no time. Mr. Shelfs: (He angrily points at Sydney) No talking, young lady! If you do that again, I'll have to send you to the principal's office. Fallon Peterson: (Enters detention, mutters) Great, just great. I hate Mrs. Farkinson. Sydney Jinkins: Hey, you don't look too happy. Fallon Peterson: Neither do you. Did you get into detention just like me? Sydney Jinkins: Yes, I did. Mrs. Farkinson was just scolding me because I couldn't listen to her. My god, she's a f**king jerk. Fallon Peterson: (Smiles) That's okay. She scolded at me too, except when I was sleeping. Sydney Jinkins: (Smiles) Oh, Fallon, you sure make me happy. Fallon Peterson: Yeah, I know, Sydney. (Frowns) Uh-oh! Mr. Shelfs is going to stop me. Mr. Shelfs: Okay, students, time's up. You may leave detention. (Kids leave detention, but Mr. Shelfs stops Fallon) Oh, no! Not you, mister! You're staying here! Fallon Peterson: What for? Mr. Shelfs: For sleeping in class, you'll never be allowed to escape detention! Sydney Jinkins: (She angrily looks at Mr. Shelfs) Just let him go! He didn't mean to cause trouble! Mr. Shelfs: Get out! Sydney Jinkins: (Leaves detention in frustration) Fallon Peterson: How long do I have to stay here? Mr. Shelfs: Until the end of the day. Fallon Peterson: What am I going to do now? Mr. Shelfs: (Smiles) Oh boo hoo, Fallon can't get out of detention! Here's something to cheer you up! (Monsters come in) Fallon Peterson: (Screams, then wakes up to find out in his bedroom) Whoa! Only a bad dream. Good thing I'm not in detention. Category:Series Premiere Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Dairanger